Amourshipping: Until We See You Again!
by StreetRacer-Sam
Summary: An attempt to write the feelings of Serena before she left Ash. The long awaited kiss. Just in case if you haven't check out this amazing moment. Rest in peace with ultimate happiness. Link on profile and inside. Thanks a lot for 1k(plus) reads in such a short time!


Things have been pretty rusty recently. In all these time no one had felt so empty, so lonely, as they were feeling now. As much as everyone was excited to begin the new adventure of their life, to enter the new phase, they were sad too, remembering that probably it was the last time they were going to see each other. Things had never been this pitiful and painful among them since they have begun their journey.

So many memories were there to store. It was like yesterday when Ash and Pikachu stepped out of that plane. It was rather a harsh start of their journey in Kalos, but it had never been so exciting before. It was the same place where they saw their first Kalos Pokemon. It was the same place where they saw their first Mega Evolved Pokemon. It was the place where their journey started from. It was the international airport of Lumiose City.

The two started their Kalos journey from this very place. He still remembered trying to challenge the Lumiose Gym that day and how he and Pikachu were zapped and kicked out of the Prism Tower. But if it wasn't for that misadventure, they would not have gotten so lucky to meet Clemont and Bonnie who not only saved them but brought a new life in them. Not only they helped him to officially begin their journey, they were kind enough to join him. They had so much fun here. Ash caught plenty of Pokemon in the region and he could thank his friend Clemont for his assistance and his litter sister Bonnie for helping out in taking care of his Pokemon. Perhaps his luck was on its peak. Not only he got two new friends, an old friend came back to him, looking for him. He did not remember Serena the very first moment he saw her, but he did recognize her later. And he could not be more grateful to her for her constant support. If not for them, he would not be able to have this amazing journey. It was them who brought him to the finals of the Kalos league. It was their support that made him stop the Megalith Zygarde and save Kalos and the world from its wrath. And if not for them, he would be nothing in this region but a newbie trainer trying to start everything from scratch.

Clemont and Bonnie were nothing but siblings wandering in the streets of Lumiose City until one day they met Ash. It was a pretty weird entry he made in their lives but they would not trade it for anything. Clemont was an aspiring inventor and the gym leader of Lumiose City. He was supposed to be teaching trainers what it meant to be a trainer. But he never knew how come he was the one who learned so much from Ash. Ash was the reason Clemont decided to go on a journey. Being his little sister, how could Bonnie stay behind. But she was as grateful of Ash as anyone else. She had always admired Ash. And if it wasn't for him she wouldn't have got to learn what it meant to go on an adventurous journey. He was the reason why she also wanted to be a Pokemon trainer and go on her own journey.

Serena was just that neighbor girl who knew nothing about world. But when she saw him and realized who he was she knew it was her time to return him what rightfully belongs to him. He was the reason why she started her journey. He was the reason she managed to get away from her mother's Ryhorn training that she had been trying to ignore for such a long time. He was the reason she managed to convince her mother what she truly love and want to persuade. It was his support that gave her courage. It was him who believed in her even after her lose in her first showcase. It was him she had always admired. It was him who saved her all those years ago. It was him she truly set her heart and eyes on. It was him she had loved from every ounce of her heart. It was him who encouraged her to pursue her goal. He was the one who believed in her and supported her when no one else did. He was the one who taught her to never give up till it's over.

And now when everything was coming to an end she was as depressed about it as others were. Or maybe more? Ash was the best friend everyone among them had ever gotten. But only she had considered him deeply. The thought of leaving him was depressing. It made her feel weak. And pathetic too. But she could not turn down now. It was yesterday when she talked to Palmero and decided to explore the world and become the best Pokémon performer that has ever born. And that was the reason Serena refused her proposal.

Even though it was pretty exciting Serena could not feel much better. She knew her next adventure will be full of surprises. And it will be something she was looking forward to most. But she knew it would not be same without Ash. Nothing would be same without him. And there was no way the two could continue travelling together. Ash had travelled Hoenn once before and he would not consider going there again. And Serena could not stop persuading her goal to become the best Pokemon performer.

The announcement for the flights to Kanto and Hoenn had made a long time ago. She knew she did not had much time left with Ash. But she did not know how she was going to use it. Was there any way for her to utilize it and make best of it?

"Good luck, Serena. You know we will be always rooting for you," said Clemont.

"I will miss you a lot, Serena!" exclaimed Bonnie.

"Nenene," cried Dedenne sadly.

Serena nodded. "I know. Thanks a lot guys," said Serena.

"Heh. You can always count on us, Serena," said Ash and raised his fist.

"Pika Pikachu," cried Pikachu in agreement.

"Right," replied Serena.

The two stared at each other as if communicating with their eyes locked into each other. Serena still remembered her battle with Ash a few days ago. It was the first time she had ever fought Ash all alone. Not only it helped her think rationally but it made her realize one more thing. What Ash could never explain with words, he does explain that with his battling skills. And she learned a lot about her crush that day. Some unknown facts that had been hidden from her so long were revealed to her that day. And after that he took her on a date.

It was the most amazing day she ever had.

A final announcement made Serena realize that she had to leave now. Ash still had some time but she did not. So her time with him finally came to an end. It wasn't like she did not enjoy company of Clemont and Bonnie. She did, literally. But it was Ash she was going to miss most. And it scared her too. She knew she would never forget Ash. But what if he would forget her after that? She knew he wasn't that type of guy. He had proved that time to time by recalling his adventures from previous adventures. But there was still a little doubt in her heart.

" _What if…?"_

Isn't there a way to keep her secure in his mind? Better, his heart? Could she do it? Could she be the girl to secure her spot in his heart? Could she be a special girl to him rather than just another girl? Could she? She did not have any more time left. If she wanted to do something she had to it quick. But she had nothing to do. In the first time of her life she had felt so helpless. She walked forward and stepped on the escalator as it started to lead her down and away from the group.

She looked back once again and stared at Ash. He was smiling softly and confidently. It was just like him, being Ash. And that's what she had loved so much about him.

Her lips curved into a small smile when a thought came in her mind. It was probably not the best thing to do, but there was nothing she could think of currently. Maybe, just maybe it would work?

"Hey Ash! Can I give you something?"

With her mind set, Serena started to climb back to Ash. Stepping closer to Ash. His smile vanished and a curious took place instead. Pikachu hoped off his shoulder and landed next to Bonnie. Obviously Ash was confused by her action. Completely oblivious of her actions. And so were Clemont, Bonnie and Pikachu. Her closeness was having an effect on him. She could feel it. But she had no time to figure what it really was. So with her hands clasped behind her back, she just leaned forward. She rose over her tip toes and completing the gap between them, placed her lips softly over his.

It was a small, but sweet and sensual act. But surprising too. The moment she pulled back she realized how embarrassed she was now. She managed to take a quick glance of Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne and Pikachu. Clemont's glasses had turned bright white and face completely pink. Bonnie, Pikachu and Dedenne had covered their eyes as they blushed in embarrassment for witnessing the act. Was her act that effective? She found herself blushing even more. She started feeling nervous and awkward.

But all feeling died down when she looked at Ash. She could not tell what he was thinking now but it was obvious that he was left stunned by her actions. She would have laughed at his reaction if she wasn't feeling so embarrassed. But she was relieved and most important, satisfied too.

She stepped back and on the escalator which started leading her down and away from the group. Her cheeks turned crimson and an sweet smile on her lips. But as much as weird it was she was confirmed now that Ash was not going to forget her at all. And whenever he would remember her, he would be forced to think about the kiss.

" _Oh! Just where I've led myself?!"_ thought Serena awkwardly.

Meanwhile, Ash stood stunned and watched Serena drifting away from his eyes. His mouth was agape and he still could not believe what just happened.

 _Did Serena just really steal his very first kiss?_

But even after that he could not help and smiled at her as she walked away.

 _That's right. If not today or tomorrow, the day will come when they will finally see each other again._

* * *

 **So guys. What's up? I know. The internet has been on fire in last some hours. And why not? Amourshipping is finally canon now. Serena confirmed it with that kiss. For god sake! I don't even know how I slept last night. It was so amazing. This one-shot was supposed to come out earlier today but due to network problem I had to wait all these hours. So sorry. But I know there are still plenty who hadn't watch our memorable moment.**

 **If you had not please make sure to go on my profile and check out this video.**

 **Link to the video:** watch?v=6TZDmWljv2s

 **[If somehow you can't get the full link then enter the URL of Youtube first and the above link afterwards. http-dot-double_colon-www-dot-youtube-dot-com-colon]**

 **This one-shot was my response to all the haters. I still remember many people saying (including supporters too) that Amourshipping won't be canon but now everyone has gone shut down. As much as supporters would be feeling happy to be proved wrong I can't even imagine how much haters would be pissed off.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and on the name of Amourshipping, leave your view on it.**

 **-Sam**


End file.
